Drago
Drago Silves (ドラゴ ・シルヴェス) is a Male, Northern Sergal situated in the Shigu Dukedom during the Modern Era period within the New Age canon on Planet Tal. He is the son of Rafe Silves and Cora Tor'tekku , his birth heralds him as the firstborn male in from the original Silves bloodline to a Matriarch of North-Eastern descent. Drago takes up after his father heavily in terms of convictions and morality, and has his mother's side of things when it comes to physicality and overall demeanor as a person, as a result, he strives to push the boundaries of physical prowess during his days with the Shigu Defense Force, whilst reigning in his hedonism. Profile Appearance Drago is born in the year 75 of the Rain-Calendar on a misty day. He is 25 years old in the present day (100RC). Sporting a pair of green eyes with a hint of yellow, he stands tall at 6’8” (204cm) He feels most comfortable with a wild, long mane, but will groom and even braid it when the situation demands it, whether it be for social interactions, peace keeping duties within the Dukedom as part of the Shigu Defense Force or running errands out in the wild alongside the Vanguard, employed by Dr.Cibo the Talyxian Rooter. These duties include, bounty hunting for rogue Talyxian-Stalkers or retrieving unique plant samples of either Talyxian or Eltus origin. As a youngster he voluntarily split his tongue in order to show his appreciation towards his father which he views as a role model. Despite the fact that he's gotten into a lot of scuffles as a child against other kids in the neighborhood, fights and persecution mostly stemming from his childlike glee and somewhat effeminate appearance, he's never suffered traumatic injuries or scars outside of a bloody nose or broken bone. He proudly sports a very traditional, yet modernly tailored Shigu garb consisting of compression underalls (The very same they use underneath their armors to provide warmth, comfort and prevent chafing), sporty pants, a one piece, adjustable tunic alongside a simple rain cape coupled with a neck warmer. Personality Growing up at the height of the Shigu Dukedom's renaissance, Drago has never known the strife of war and the resulting consequences. He has a very outward dominant personality, completely obfuscated at times by his relative innocent demeanor. Fundamentally as a person, he is quite vain and selfish sometimes. Focused in his early years on fulfilling his esoteric and sensual desires all by himself so much so that it leads to introversion and a loss of sense and touch with reality. His obsession with beauty, vanity, and himself are eventually quenched or internalized as he grows up and wises to his father's teachings. Drago places a lot of value on his own ability as a person, but is almost always flustered because a good majority of his peers either praise or mock him for his radiant appearance. Small tinges of narcissism drive him towards taking care of his own person and appearance. This is in direct conflict with his warped view of beauty and what it is to be "Judda", as most of the populace he encounters on his travels tend to equate outer beauty with the inner one. A heavy measure of his moral compass stems directly from his admiration and respect towards his father, Rafe, a survivor of the famine era. Placing value on justice and righteousness, sometimes going out of his way to prove himself, most notably to his father, by taking up arms as a Peacekeeper for the Shigu Dukedom. Within the line of duty his sense for justice and the world is nurtured, seeing a state of things that constantly need to be addressed and fixed, sometimes going at lengths to do so, even when the manner employed might be considered dry, dull, yet effective. This, in turn is in high conflict with his personal nature, having hedonistic tendencies by default, he likes to push his limits and experience a lot of things, much to his fathers chagrin. Biography Born and raised within the sanctity of the Shigu Dukedom, as a single child to two loving parents: Rafe a former Shigu Soldier and survivor of famine, built a humble two story abode for his budding family where he practiced gardening in the form of taking care of potted plants and the fruits of labor alongside Cora, a female North-Eastern Sergal hailing from Reono, formerly a huntress. During his childhood, Drago had a few friends, most notably Agudners, as the other Sergals were quite mean and bratty towards him, teasing or outright physically bullying for his appearance and heritage. Locally, the children spread rumors about him being no good, born to a "yellow eyed demon". In quite a stark contrast to the surrounding, supportive community comprised of mostly Agudner and Sergals which knew Rafe as a humble person whom kept to himself and gave away his excess fruits and vegetables grown in his garden freely to his neighbours. Despite the stigma placed upon him at a young age, he was undeterred as he reached the required age to sign up and join the Shigu Dukedom peace keeper forces, taking great pride and joy in being able to contribute some good towards the community that had seemingly mixed feelings towards him and his family. Presently, in the year 100 of the Rain-Calendar he still lives with his parents in the very same humble abode, helping out with family chores whilst not out and about on travels to meet new folk from the far corners of the known-world. Category:Character Category:Sergal Category:Northern Sergal Category:Male